Beneath the Faraway Sky
by nidoto
Summary: What if Hawkeye have some secrets that no one knows about,not even closest friends? Are those secrets something really bad and how will Roy react when he find out?
1. Chapter 1

So,this is my second work,but first was so short that I can't even call it like this. I hope this one will be more interesting. This idea I have a long time,but now I'm really working on it! I can't believe what I'm saying! Ok,all review are welcome,but I'm not going to beg...

P.S. english is NOT my first language so I'm really VERY sorry for all the mistakes. THANKS

Chapter 1

Beneath the Faraway Sky Chapter 1 It was about 00.30 when Colonel Roy Mustang made his way to his apartment. He was working after hours again,to finish all paperwork that he was ignoring past week. Everyone left early,and Hawkeye had a day off,so it was just harder to concentrate in empty office. Knowing that now he could be in warm bed or in some bar,anywhere...better than here,and even,if it wasn't enough,working!  
Night was very cold. Mustang almost shivered when strong wind blow through him. He swear under his breath and wrapped coat tighter to his body. It wasn't helping,thought. But it's end of the autumn-November. Every day are getting colder and colder. He almost forget that little fact. Soon it will be snowing and wind get more harsh.  
Mustang's thoughts drifted to Gracia and Elicia. 'I wonder how are they feeling after Hughes...after the accident? Damn it,strange question. It was just two months,afcourse they are feeling bad. Bad...it's not the right word. I don't even know,I didn't saw them after the funeral. Now when I think about that,I really am bastard. I Should go and visit...' His thoughts were interrupted by some strange noise behind him. Roy turned around immediately,taking one hand with white glove and transmutation circle on it out of his pocket,ready to snap. He was taken back by what he saw. It was Hughes and he seems...umm,alive...sorta.  
"How," Mustang started,but then Maes laughed and he slowly changed into some slim form with long spiky dark-green hair,narrow purple eyes and maniacaly grin on his lips.  
Roy knew who this guy was. It's one of those homunculus. He read Elric's report and some files on this case.  
"Aww,I love so much to play with people feelings. Glad to see your old friend again,Colonel? Even if just for a moment?" Homunculus said wide smiling. His words seemed colder then whether.  
"I assume you are Envy," Colonel ignored previous question.  
"I can't believe I'm so popular here,that even this country War Hero knows my name. I'm very pleased,Mustang. And I"  
"What the hell do you want from me?" Grumbled Roy "Straight to the point,are we? I like that flame in your eyes,but I will more love that day when I can rip it from there and leave it empty forever. However,now it's not the time. ...Lust"  
Roy didn't understand what that supposed to mean...Lust? He was to slow to react when something hard and heavy hit his head. Roy felt to the ground and then everything went black.  
" It took you very long,Envy. Your job was to take his attention and not to make a comedy evening of all this"  
"I wasn't joking at all',Lust. And show some respect,I'm elder than you,so you shouldn't"  
"I thought,you think it's hard on her"  
"Wha"  
"I'm talking about Deception"  
"I...she knows what are we doing,does she"  
"Yeah,but she don't want to be involved,Envy. But we know and she knows too that she will be,eventually"  
" ... We should be get going until his not awake again. It would be easier to carry him like this." Said Envy after long silence.  
"Nah,I hit him hard"  
"I can imagine"  
Lust just sighed and fallowed Envy with Colonel on his back through the dark streets."


	2. Chapter 2

I like to write,even if nobody are reading, so it's the second chapter. And this note is mostly for myself.

By the way,I don't own FMA (never understand why everyone had to write this)

* * *

Chapter 2

When Mustang wake up his head hurt like he had been drinking all night. He groaned and tried to sit against the wall from his current laying position,but it was harder then he had expected. Not only because of headache,but his arms were bounded with some chain which left his wrists aching too.He was in some cold room,but it was hard to tell because everywhere was very dark. Ground was a little wet and didn't felt comfortable at all. First thoughts that ran through Roy's mind were just 'what happened to me' and 'where am I.' It was hard to recall what had happened to him when head was as heavy as some rock. He remembered going home from long,long work day. It was chilly night and...and then it hit him- 'homunculus,Envy,I think,he was there and we talked and what he did then? Someone hit me from behind. That Envy wasn't alone. I should have thought that those bastards would play dirty game. They tricked me. How can I be so stupid? Damn,what I'm supposed to do now?'

* * *

Lust entered one not very big yet not very small room in house where all homunculus are gathering every day after 'work' is over. Room was rather dark,blue curtains closed. Two-size bed in the middle of the room was covered with navy blanket. There sat blond haired woman with big blank eyes. She smiled sadly when she saw Lust stepping inside. Lust responded with a little better one and started:

"Hey,Deception," Deception just nodded her head. Lust continued: "I just came to say that-"

"That he is here," interrupted Deception. "I already know,I heard when you came back last night. You were rather...loud."

"Sorry,it's mostly Envy's fault,he always such a pain,you know that-"

"I really don't care,Lust."

"Oh,okay then..." After that it was quiet for a few minutes.

"You shouldn't be so sad,ya know?" Lust tried again "The Pride won't be very happy if he notice. And I don't understand myself-why that man? I heard you know him for a while,but he is like the other people. They did this to us. Look,Deception,no one are happy here,but we can't change that. It is how it is. We have nothing left in our life,if we can this torture call life at all. And that Mustang is nothing different. It's ok until he don't know,but one day it won't be ok anymore. And now we have some hopes about the philosopher stone with his help. Even if he don't wanna to help."

"I know,but it's not doing this any less hard. He is...my friend."

"Until he don't know." Stated Lust

"Until he don't know." Whispered Deception mostly to herself and then added: "Where is he? He needs to eat something."

"You are such a stubborn." Lust sighed "019"

"You placed him in that cold basement? He can catch a cold,I'm going to see what I can do about that." With that Deception jumped from her bed and fast made her way through the door.

"It can't be helped..." Lust just shaked her head slightly and fallowed her blond friend to wherever she was going.

* * *

"No,Deception,don't even make me repeat this again." Said Pride,this time a little louder.

"But we need him in a good health,right? For whatever work you planned for him." Deception tried to convince Pride to move Mustang somewhere more comfortable than he was now.

"She had a point." Interrupted Lust who until now was just a silence watcher.

"Okay,okay,you won this time. But nothing to fancy,ya hear me? That small room in second corridor. Get that?

"Ofcourse. Thanks." She bowed to him. "I'm gonna make something to eat for him,now if you would excuse us." Deception grabbed Lust's hand and they both left the room.

"What?! Why are you always giving up to her so easily?" Shouted Envy.

"Because,like Lust said,she had a point and you don't." Calmly answered Pride exiting the room,then he paused: "Walk him to that room,Envy,now."

Envy was left alone in the room. He was very angry but knew better than to say anything else. If Pride said his word then no one can change it. He said 'now' and that means now. After calming himself a little Envy left too and made his way toward the Mustang.

* * *

Roy was dragged to the other room rather rough. He tried to oppose but that homunculus was very strong and had a tight grip on his both hands. He was surprised to see that this room was lighter,cleaner and warmer then that hole he was in for...he didn't really knew for how long. There was table and bed. Small and not very soft,but it was bed after all. Mustang just starred round the room and Envy was about to get the hell out of here when he turned to him and asked : "Why I'm here? I mean this room is much better,so why? Shouldn't you be more...I don't know. Bad,perhaps?"

"Listen,Sparky,it's not my decision. I'm just doing what was told to do. So...don't you dream to much." Then he turned to leave. When he was about to step through the door he didn't turn around,but lowered his head and smiled: "You are one lucky bastard to have someone on your side...everywhere and anytime." With that Envy stepped out and shut the door behind him."

Roy heard how homunculus locked the door and walked away. He didn't take in mind those words 'someone on your side...' It wasn't important...for now.


End file.
